Tech Support
by Lopithecus
Summary: Bruce really doesn't need the tech support help. He just likes seeing the tech guy, Clark Kent.


**Tech Support**

 **A/N:** **Prompt:** **4\. I'm a teacher and you're the school tech person. I keep putting in helpdesk tickets for things that aren't broken and you keep coming into my classroom to fix things even though you know they aren't broken.**

Clark looks up at Bruce from where he was just sitting in front of the computer. "Well, Mister Wayne, it looks like everything is in order. All you have to do is click here and then here and then you'll be all set." Clark smiles at him.

"Okay," Bruce leans over Clark's shoulder and points at the screen of the computer. He already knows how to do everything that he is asking Clark since he's been doing the same thing over and over for the past two years. However, the first time he saw Clark in the cafeteria of the college and finding him to be handsome with that black hair, blue eyes, and thick rimmed glasses; he learned that he is the college's tech guy. Since then, he's been calling him down at least once a week in order to "fix" or "help" him with something, even though it doesn't need it or he already knows how to do the thing. "What if I want to do this? Will that work with this program or would I need to use something else?"

There's a faint blush on Clark's face, something that appeared as soon as Bruce leaned over him. "Um… no you should be able to do it with this program. Shall I show you?"

Someone in the class coughs and Bruce looks up at them. Half the class is watching him and Clark with amused looks while the other half are looking bored while texting on their phones. Bruce clears his throat and looks back to Clark. His face is really close to Clark's. "No, I think I'll be able to get it. Thank you, Mister Kent."

Clark stands slowly and Bruce has to back up to let him. "Okay, well, if you get stuck or something else um… breaks… then just, you know, let me know and I'll come right away."

Another person in the class chokes on their coffee and someone else snickers. Bruce glares at them and then shakes Clark's extended hand. "Will do, Mister Kent."

Clark gives him that blinding smile that Bruce loves so much. "Please call me Clark, Mister Wayne."

"Then call me Bruce." Bruce gives his own seductive smile back, ignoring the two students that cleared their throats, the one that coughed again, and the four others that are giggling in the corner.

Clark's blush deepens dramatically. "Okay, Bruce. I guess I'll see you later… uh, to fix something else I mean… not for anything else. I mean…" Clark glances at the people in the class who are smiling knowingly at the two. "Bye." Clark then rushes to the door to make his escape.

Bruce turns back to the class and gives them his best professor glare. "Phones away and stop the side conversations." He waits while everyone does as they were told. Once everyone's attention is back up at him and the power point, he begins class.

Later that day, while Bruce is packing up his things in his office for the night, there's a knock on his ajar door. "My office hours were hours ago."

"Should I come back later then?"

Bruce turns quickly, seeing Clark smiling in his doorway. "No, um… I mean, come in." Clark comes in and shuts the door behind him. "What brings you here?"

Clark shrugs, giving him a playful look. "Just came to see if you needed anymore tech support."

Bruce huffs a laugh. "Not right now but I'm sure I could come up with something later."

"Or," Clark says, stepping closer to him, "instead of coming up with things that actually don't need fixing, you _could_ always just ask me out."

"Well," Bruce steps closer to him as well. He's glad he wore his most expensive cologne today, "that would depend on your answer if I _did_ ask you out."

Clark is blushing and he pushes his glasses more firmly up his nose. Bruce loves seeing him get all flustered. "What if I said my answer would be yes?"

Bruce shrugs. "Then I might just ask you out."

"Um… well, then you should soon… you know, you don't want to make someone wait forever." Clark's blush is deepening and he's becoming fidgety, his fingers playing with the bottom hem of his shirt.

Bruce chuckles and leans into Clark's ear, listening to the man's breath hitch slightly. "Would you like to go out with me, Clark?"

Clark turns his head so they both can look at each other in the eyes. He's still blushing deeply but now he has a wide smile on his face. He pushes his glasses up again and clears his throat. "Thought you would never ask, Bruce."

 **A/N: Just something really quick. I hope you all enjoyed. :)**


End file.
